thebravestwarriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris
Christopher "Chris" Kirkman is one of the four main protagonists of Bravest Warriors, and and leader figure within the group. He has a crush on his fellow Bravest Warrior Beth, which she mistakes as them only being friends. Despite his attraction to Beth, he is also good friends with Plum. His older, alternate timeline counterpart is the Emotiom Lord, who is currently training him to become one himself. His parents are Brian and Josephine Kirkman. Overview Chris first appears in "Time Slime", where he appears to have somewhat of a leadership within the group. After recieving a holo message from Supreme Chancellor Gayle the Glendalien of Glendale, Chris has to calm Danny down after he flips off Gayle when she calls them 'dorks'. After arriving on the planet, Chris introduces Gayle to everyone, and warns her about Wallow's robotic glove Pixel. After Professor Fartsparkles informs them of the time loop situation, they come across the bodies of themselves five glendalien minutes into the future. They soon find themselves trapped in the Fartsparkle chamber, in which the generator proceeds to zap them all after getting 'pissed off' by Wallow's distress at Gayle's sudden death. Chris jumps in front of Beth and takes the hit, sacraficing himself. Eventually, the third time looped version of Chris arrives, and follows after Danny and Beth they refuse to enter the chamber after seeing all eight bodies. In "Emotion Lord", after assisting the people of Zgraxxis, Danny gets Zgraxxis fever, and Wallow is forced to operate on him. However, they are interrupted when the Emotion Lord shows up, and starts to cause chaos on the ship by giving Beth a tail, fill Chris' helmet with Space Chickens and causes Wallow to lose concentration. Chris, thinking that Danny is in danger becuase of the Emotion Lord's mystical powers, becomes angry and fires a laser at him, cauing a large explosion. Eventually, the Emotion Lord reveals his true intentions were to train Chris and test him to see if he was ready for apprenticeship, however due to his hightened emotions, he had failed the test. Appearance Chris appears as a regular human boy with blonde hair spiked upwards and cut short. He has a distinctly blue jacket with a lighter blue shirt underneath, and a sticker on his chest that when rubbed, produces his Bee themed sword and "bee storm to the eyeballs". He has large and oversized gloves that have lasers on their palms, and blue boots over gray pants. Relationships Beth Chris has feelings for Beth and wants to be more than friends with her, however she is unaware of this. In "Time Slime", he takes the shock from the time generator and sacrifices himself in an attempt to save Beth, however she is shocked only moments afterwards, and his effort is in vain. After Danny creates a "sexier" hologram of Beth in "Butter Lettuce", Chris is at first offended, since he and Beth have known each other since childhood. However, he becomes aroused when Danny commands the computer to make her "40% sexier". He is very embarrased when Beth walks into the room, nearly seeing what they were up to. After the Bravest Warriors lose their memory in "Memory Donk", Beth at first doesn't recognize him, but after they land at the Memory Donk convention center, she kisses him for the first time just before getting her memory back, and returning back to her normal self. Catbug Danny Emotion Lord Impossibear Plum Wallow Trivia *Chris' last name "Kirkman" is revealed in Emotion Lord. Additionally, his full name is revealed to be "Christopher Kirkman". **Chris' full name could be a reference to the titular Star Trek character James T. Kirk *Chris is voiced by Charlie Schlattler in the pilot, who is replaced by Thomas Middleditch for the main series. *Chris, both in terms of personality and appearance, strongly resembles Pendleton Ward's Adventure Time character Finn the Human. Gallery Category:Warrior Category:Bravest Warrior